warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hallowed Ground
damage every half second over a duration of 10 / 15 / 17 / 20 seconds. **Damage is affected by Power Strength. **Duration is affected by Power Duration. **Length and width are affected by Power Range. *Allies within the area of effect will gain 5% / 10% / 15% / 20% armor, will have all existing Status Effects removed, and will gain status effect immunity. **Armor buff is affected by Power Strength. **The armor buff is based off the affected Warframe's base armor value (e.g., with +110% armor from a maxed Steel Fiber and +30% power strength from a maxed Intensify, Oberon will have a total of (1 + 1.1 + 0.2 1.3) 354}} armor while in the area of effect at max rank). **Status effect immunity includes crowd-controlling effects such as Knockdowns and staggers. It does not include Eximus energy drains or Nauseous Crawler disables. Magnetic procs from Ancient Disrupters are resisted; however, Disrupters are still able to drain a small amount of energy with every attack. |augment = |tips = * Increasing both Power Duration and Power Strength will result in 284 damage per tick over 50.9 seconds, while reducing length to 2.55 meters and width to 0.85 meters and increasing the cost to 77.5 energy. * Can be very effective if used on stationary bosses. * Applying to the exits of doorways and before or after staircases, especially on mobile defense rooms, allows Oberon to be very effective. * Can have multiple instances of the ability overlapping in an area to increase damage. * Only use on areas you know the enemy will be for a while, or multiple enemies will pass over, 1 tick of damage is usually a waste of energy. * Hallowed Ground's proc immunity can be used to pass through Grineer Sensor Bars unharmed: simply cast Hallowed Ground through the magnetic field and walk over it. ** It can also be used to approach the disruption field of Shock Eximus units safely, and prevent Ancient Disrupters from draining energy. ** Because Hallowed Ground provides knockdown immunity, it can be cast through Corpus Laser Doors to allow safe passage. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. Hallowed Ground has a special quality in which Both Power Duration and Power Strength increase total damage. *Maximized Power Duration increases duration to 56.4 seconds. ** Reduces length to 2.55 meters and width to 0.85 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 12.5 energy. ** Reduces duration to 8''' seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases length to '''17.625 meters and width to 5.875 meters. ** Reduces damage to 40 per tick and armor buff to 8%. *Maximized Power Strength increases damage to 284 per tick and armor buff to 56.8%. ** Increases cost to 77.5 energy. ** Reduces duration to 14.5 seconds. }} See also *Oberon de:Heiliger Boden ru:Святая Земля Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Radiation Damage Category:Oberon Category:Update 11